My Little Nudger
by fangirl3725
Summary: Just a little one-shot about the phone call between Bella and Rosalie during Breaking Dawn.


**Hiii! I've always been wondering about what went on during the conversation between Bella and Rosalie in the end of part 1 of Breaking Dawn. The one where Bella pleads with Rosalie to help her save her baby. I'm not exactly sure how this is going to go but it's going to be a pretty typical Bella and Rosalie convo. It is a one-shot just in case you were wondering. So anyway let's see how this goes. Remember SM owns everything! Hope you like it!**

 _Bella POV_

As soon as Edward had left I grabbed his phone off the counter. I frowned. It was so unlike him to forget such trivial things like this- forgetting his phone, forgetting that Gustavo was coming. This had shaken him up even more than I had first thought.  
When I think about the reason for his stress I put a determined expression on my face.

He said it was going to be ok, he said that Carlisle was going to get that thing out of me. _That thing._ He didn't care about my little nudger's safety, he was going to _hurt_ it. And I was not going to let that happen.

I scroll through his list of contacts until I find the one I want. It's one that I've never called before, one that I never thought I would call. But desperate times call for desperate measures. So I take a deep breath and press call.

She picks up on the first ring.

"Hello", a voice like wind chimes says.

"Hi Rosalie. It's Bella. I need your help."

There is a silence on the end of the phone and I fear that she's hung up. Finally I hear a deep sigh. "I know that I've tried to forgive you and you've forgiven me, but that doesn't mean that I'll help you. "I'm sorry", she adds, almost as an afterthought.

But I'm unfazed. I had a feeling that she would say no and I was prepared. I take a deep breath and launch into my speech.

"I know that we've had our differences in the past Rosalie but I'm hoping that we can forget about them, if not only for a short while." At this Rosalie starts to object but I continue on as if I hadn't heard her.

"Rosalie I don't know if you were aware of this, but I'm pregnant." I give her a little bit of time to process this before continuing. I'm hoping that she will say somethin but she remains eerily silent. I barrel on through my speech, sure that I've failed.

"Edward and Carlisle want me to have an abortion. They want to take my baby out of me before it causes any damage. But the thing is, I don't _want_ them to take it out of me. I've barely known about her for 30 minutes, heck I've never even met her,  
but I love her so much already. I didn't know that it was possible to possess love for someone you don't know but I do."

"She's my life now Rosalie. I have to keep her alive. I want to get her out of me, but not in the same way that Edward and Carlisle do. I want to get her out of her when she's ready to come out into this world. And I want to be there to take care of her  
when she does. And even if I'm not at least I'll know that I've done everything in my power to keep her alive."

"She deserves a life Rosalie. She deserves a choice. I don't know how I know this, but I do. That's why I called you Rosalie. Because I knew you would understand what it feels like to be forced into a life you never wanted. I know we've never been the  
best of friends, but I'm hoping that you can forget about the distance for a little while. Just long enough for her birth. I need your help Rosalie. I need your help to save my baby's life."

By the end of my speech my voice is low and pleading, begging her to help me. I have realized the gravity of the situation. This isn't just about me and my carelessness anymore. This is about my baby and her chances at surviving. I need to save her, but  
I can't do it alone. The wait before she responds is agonizing. In less than an hour this little nudger has taken over my life. I need her like I need air. Before Edward was the center of my being, now my baby is.

After what feels like hours but was probably just mere seconds, Rosalie speaks. "I- I honestly don't know what to say Bella. Just give me a minute to collect my thoughts, please." I nod, but then I realize that she can't see me, so I make an affirmative  
noise instead.

Suddenly Rosalie squeals. Just when I'm about to ask what it is she answers my unspoken question. "Omg Bella! You're having a baby! This is so exciting!" Despite the severity of the situation, I roll my eyes. Rosalie may be a big, scary vampire but she  
sure wasn't acting like one now. Not that I minded. It was amusing and if it meant that my baby could live she could do it a thousand times over again.

"So will you help me", I ask tentatively.

"Of course I'll help you Bella! You didn't even need to ask! I've always wanted a child, and now I'll be getting my very own niece or nephew! This is literally the best day of my life! And considering my age that's pretty difficult!"

I laugh, Rosalie was acting so carefree and girly at the moment. It was so different from her usual sassy behavior and I welcomed the change. I always knew that Rosalie wanted to be a mother, but I never knew that the desire was so strong. I'm thankful  
that she has decided to help, but my worries haven't completely disappeared. Rosalie seems so excited and I don't want to ruin her mood, but I have to voice my lingering concern.

"I'm so grateful that you've decided to help Rosalie, but what if it isn't enough? Don't get me wrong you are the strongest person and vampire that I have ever met but it's going to be a whole group of vampires against 2 people. We're outnumbered Rose.  
Majority rules, they have the most power. What if we put in so much effort and then all our work results in nothing when we're rejected?"

I don't mean to sound like such a downer but I can't bear the thought to any harm coming to my unborn child. He or she still has their whole life ahead of them but they want to destroy him or her before they can even start to live it. I never thought  
about having kids or about the prospect of being a mother, but now the weight of the responsibility crushes down on me. I start to sob quietly, what if I can't handle it? What if I'm such a terrible mother that I can't protect my child from its own  
family? From its own father?

At this, I turn hysterical. Edward is my soulmate and I can't live without him. But he wants to kill my child. And what if the fate of my child is the thing that drives us apart? I've always looked forward to eternity to Edward but I've never came upon  
the fact that maybe that isn't what's going to happen. This breaks me. I sob uncontrollably. I don't care that Edward is in the next room, that Rosalie is still on the phone. I don't care about anything. I'm about to lose my child. And I might possibly  
lose Edward as well.

"Bella!" Rosalie screams in a panicked voice. "Bella calm down!" she pleads. "You're going to be ok. Yourbaby's going to be okay. Just please stop crying and tell me what's wrong." Her voice is surprisingly gentle, but I'm too busy crying to wonder  
why. "Edward!" I manage to choke out. "He- he's going to leave me!" After I get this out I resume my crying, not caring who hears me.

"What?" Rosalie says in a shocked voice. "Why would you ever think that Bella? Edward loves you and he never would, and never could, leave you. You saw how well that worked out last time." She says the last part sarcastically but there is a certain bitterness  
to her voice that tells me that she hasn't completely forgiven herself, or me, for what happened. But I think about what she said and quit my crying to respond.

"He wants to kill my baby Rosalie! But I don't! What if he leaves me because of that!" I can tell that my argument isn't very solid but my fears, while irrational, are real.

"Are you even listening to yourself Bella?" Rosalie practically shrieks. "I know Edward and I know that he would never leave you for something as stupid as you not agreeing with him! Also including the fact that he isn't capable of leaving even if he  
tried."

After Rosalie says this a silence ensues as I consider her words. And I realize that she's right. The epiphany I had that night in the woods after Edward came back comes back to me. _He loves me._ He loves me and he would never want to hurt me. Even  
if it meant torturing himself to make me happy. That's my Edward, selfless to the point of idiocy. I chuckle slightly under my breath, euphoric that my fear has been proved invalid. I could cry with relief, but I don't think that Rosalie could handle  
any more tears.

"Thanks for reminding me Rosalie. It really helps. But I still am worried. What if our plans to save her aren't enough? What do I do then?"

To her credit, Rosalie doesn't even hesitate before replying. "Don't stress yourself out Bella. I've got it covered. I'm _Rosalie_ remember?"

At this, I smirk. She did have a habit of always getting her way. I relax. Maybe we could win this.

"Just make sure Edward doesn't suspect you and make sure that nothing happens to the baby. I'll take care of the rest."

At her words little warning bells ring in my head. I had a strange feeling in my stomach. It seems like Rosalie cared more about the baby's safety than my own. She acted like I was disposable, only important as long as I carried the baby. But, for the  
sake of my little nudger, I ignored my doubts.

"Of course", I say. "But you'll help me protect this baby, no matter the cost right?" I tense up, scared for her answer. Maybe she would decide that it wasn't worth it. What would I do then? I'm relieved when I hear the words that come out of Rosalie's  
mouth.

"You have my word", she says solemnly.

"Thank you Rosalie. I owe you one."

"Anything to help my new sister-in-law. And I believe you owe me more than one", Rosalie teases.

I giggle.

"You're probably right. Bye Rosalie. And thank you again."

"Bye Bella", she says, and then hangs up.

I sigh. I don't know if this was going to work but at least it was something. I didn't care what anyone else said. This baby was going to survive, even if it took my life in the process.

I didn't fear my own death anymore. It wasn't death if you were sacrificing it for someone else. Especially for someone who you loved. I knew without a doubt that my child was worth it.

My little nudger.

 **Ok so that's it. It might be a little rough in places and the ending is a bit strange but that's kind of what I thought happened during that convo. If you agree or have different ideas please review. I hoped you like it and can you believe it's Thanksgiving Break! Hopefully I'll be able to update a lot during the break but we'll just have to wait and see. I'm also currently writing a Candor and Dauntless one-shot that will be posted soon, so go check it out if you're interested. I hope you guys have an awesome break and I'll update my fics soon. Bye!**


End file.
